Finding One's Path in Life with Pokemon!
by NuetheNerd
Summary: What the hell is this? A Pokemon OC story based on Pokemon X and Y. Why? I don't know, I just wanted to do one. Who cares if it's been done before! Will try to follow the game's storyline for the most part, might be some OCxCanon if I decide to or not, apologizes if it doesn't suit you at all or it's lacking but that's why reviews are for right? Constructive Criticism!
1. Chapter 1

"Dear Mom and Dad...No, that's way too specific. Hmm...Hey there...Now that's way too casual! Argh!"

An annoyed whine resounded throughout the room as a girl, looking about twelve years old, ran her hands through her long jet black hair wildly. She was currently dressed into pink pajamas adorned in lavender polka dots and sitting at a desk inside of the bedroom, her hazel eyes staring down at a medium-sized blank postcard in front of her.

Scratching her head, the girl sighed as she turned her gaze away. "Hey Mawile? Do you have any idea what I should use as a greeting?"

The Pokemon in question was reclining on the bed, hands behind its back, and opened one eye; the Mawile gave her a shrug and emitted a small cry from its mouth before going back to sleep. She knew what that sound meant: the old I don't know and I'm in no mood to care sound.

"How do you expect to be this powerful Pokemon who can beat up bad guys when you can't even help my predicament?" She said with a weary look before turning back to her postcard. Even if she didn't like their response, her partner had good reason to act like that: it was night, only the desk lamp being the only light source in the room and possibly the whole house. "Okay...lets try this again..."

_Dear Mom and Dad and whoever is in range to read this card,_

_I arrived safely in Kalos, just as expected. Aunt Mona was really welcoming and showed me all around Lumiose City! It's so large, I was sure to get lost if she wasn't there! It's surprising how Aunt Mona manages to move all around here and get back home every day. She told me that I would meet up with Professor Sycamore tomorrow morning to get my license and start my journey around this land. I'm really excited and nervous about it! I wonder if there's any other kids getting their license tomorrow as well. Anyway how are you guys doing? I heard Big Brother is having fun on his region-wide tour, hopefully he'll save Kalos for last since I want to make my own mark here! I swear that by the time my journey is over, I'll find my own path! Hope you have more strong challengers come to the house and say hi to everyone to me!_

_Love, Maiko Fujiwara_

"Ah, finished!" Maiko placed the pencil on the desk and stretched her arms. "And it only took me 27 usages of my eraser, a new record!"

"Maiko!" Aunt Mona's voice rang from downstairs and easily heard by Maiko through the closed door. "Shouldn't you be in bed? You're going to the Lab tomorrow!"

"I know Auntie! I'm going right now!" Maiko quickly shut off the lamp and climbed into the bed, making sure not to wake her Mawile.

_I swear on my life, I'm going to do something great!_

Umm ...how do I explain this? Well I wanted to make a Pokemon OC story and this is kinda the prologue. This is a totally for fun story so I'm not really trying on this (like everything written is probably on the moment rather than completely planned out) plus I don't really expect this getting reviews nor am I expecting it since I'll still write this even if no one decides to review or anything. I'll go along with the Pokemon X/Y's storyline but I'll throw in a couple of my own stuff as well so if you're reading this, I hope you enjoy!


	2. Chapter 2

The morning could be described as hectic to say the least. Maiko sprang up from the bed, believing she had overslept once observing her alarm clock, and rushed down the stairs with her Mawile who was also experiencing the same feeling of anxiety. Of course that's what happened...until Aunt Mona caught Maiko at the door.

"Oh no you don't!" She said with a stern tone, pulling Maiko back by the collar of her pajama shirt. Her hair was in a messy bun and she was wearing a robe over her pajamas."You're just like my sister: always timid and in a rush when there's time still. Maiko, the lab opens in a hour and half; at least have some breakfast...and get dressed in something that isn't pajamas."

Maiko looked down at her clothes and chuckled a little. "Yeah you are right, Auntie. I'll stay for breakfast and get dressed."

Aunt Mona flashed a smile. "Good! I'll make some pancakes for this special occasion, I know how much you like chocolate chip pancakes!"

Maiko felt much better that she waited to, at least, eat breakfast. If she left then she would've missed on some delicious chocolate chip pancakes! The duo sat down at the dining table to eat, both the girl and her pokemon happily eating their food. Once plates and bowls were cleared, her aunt then turned around.

"Oh yes Maiko, I have something for you!"

"Eh?" She cocked her head along with her Mawile. "For me?"

"Yes, for you. I mean you are my niece whose going on a big journey after all. I should give a present at least!" Aunt Mona helped the girl out of her chair and quickly moved her into the living room otherwise known as her workspace. The entire room was cluttered with fabrics and sketches, a basket of thread and needles on the table. This was deemed normal to Maiko; her aunt was a fashion designer after all so her house would littered like this. Besides the table was a mannequin dressed in a outfit: a white felt hat with a red ribbon tied around it, a red blazer jacket that was open to reveal a striped tank top, and black capris with a seemingly filled backpack beside it.

"Ahh it took me all night but I decided "oh it's your niece, you should make her some outfits for her journey." and here we are!"

"Whoa..." Maiko walked up to the mannequin, feeling the soft fabric through her fingers. She was beyond speechless to say the least, she thought she could get by with the clothes she brought from her home. "I..I..well thanks Auntie but you didn't need to stay up all night for me! Ho-Honest! I could've just brought some clothes!"

"There you going, acting like my sister again." Aunt Mona said with a wagging finger, pinching one of Maiko's cheeks and causing her to whine. "Like I say, this is for you and I want you to wear it. Spoil yourself some time Maiko dear."

"Waah! Ok-Okay then Auntie!" Maiko managed to say between her whining. The two were then interrupted by sounds of growling and yelling. The two stopped and turned around to see Aunt Mona's Leavanny putting leaf clothes on Maiko's currently disgruntled Mawile.

"Oh my..." A laugh erupted out of her aunt. "It seems Leavanny made a gift for Mawile as well! A perfect way to start a journey: some desirable fashion sense!"

Once Maiko tried on her clothes, the two left her aunt's house and headed off to the professor's lab. Well...heading off is the simpler way of running as fast as they could. They were pretty sure that even if staying for a little bit more at her aunt's house was benefical to their entire cause, it probably made them late.

"Oh man, oh man, oh man! The day I meet the professor and I'm going to be late! Late, late, late! What will he say? Maybe he'll get super angry and not give me my license! Oh de-" Maiko's moment of desperation was interrupted by a sudden conk to the head and she fell onto the pavement. Maiko rubbed her head as her Mawile walked up to her, its face a mix of concern and annoyance.

"O-Ow..."

Maiko opened one eye to see that there was someone else sprawled out on the ground, probably the other force in the collision. Quickly Maiko rose up and helped the person up, repeated apologies.

"Oh gosh I'm so sorry! I was going to the Pokemon Lab and I didn't see where I was going! I'm so sorry!"

"Chillax girl, no need for all of the apologies! It was an accident after all." The person said calmly. They were of the female sex, the same age but a bit taller than Maiko and carrying a backpack but that's all Maiko could make out. The person's face was obscured by her outfit choice: a navy blue coat with periwinkle cat ears made of felt and cat themed sleeves, a gray pleated skirt, and black tights with laced boots. Maiko's look of confusion seemed to be funny to the girl since she laughed quickly.

"Oh right. I should remove my hood; mom always said that would be a problem eventually." Taking a hand out of one of the sleeves, she threw down her hood revealing a pale face with short black hair streaked with purple and blue eyes. Her appearance was interesting to say the least.

"Allow me to introduce myself and my trusted partner!" She took out a pokeball from one of her pockets and threw up into the air. A bright blue beam of light shot out of the ball and solidified into the shape of a pokemon, an Espurr to be exact. "My name is Rin, Rin Asai and this is my number #1 partner in crime-fighting, Espurr!"

Rin's Espurr gave a proud gesture to Maiko's Mawile whose face soured almost immediately.

"Whoa!" Maiko's eyes widened in amazement. "So you're a police officer like Officer Jenny?"

"Well..." That's when Rin chuckled weakly, a moment where a sweatdrop would conveniently go down her face if this was an anime. "Not yet. I have to get my license first and then me and Espurr are going all around Kalos to get super strong so we can protect everyone we care about!"

"Espurr, Espurr!" Rin's Espurr called out, eyes burning with determination much like his trainer.

"But anyway enough about me!" Rin pointed to Maiko. "What's your name?"

"Me? Uhh...Well my name is Maiko Fujiwara and this is my Mawile." Maiko replied, her Mawile crossing their arms and scoffing to which Maiko sighed. "She's pretty hardworking...and hardheaded. Even since she saw the movie PokePriestess, Mawile's been determined to be the most powerful shrine maiden just like the heroine."

"Alright then, nice to meet you Maiko Fu-Fu-Fu..." Rin's pale face flared up red in seconds, hung up on her last name. "FUJIWARA?!"

Maiko jumped back, startled. "Ye-Yes, that's my name."

"Co-Could you be related to _the _Akihiro Fujiwara?!" A high-pitched squeal erupted out of the future vigilante as she threw down her backpack, opened it, and rummaging through it and pulled out a poster. There printed was a male who was in their early twenties with short jet-black hair and hazel eyes, much like Maiko's, effectively stopping any lie she could make.

A shudder ran down Maiko's back. Sure, she was proud of her brother's accomplishments since being a famous musician takes a lot of skill but it was often a burden to make friends, actual friends not friends who were only there for her social status. "Well yeah, he's my brother. He left home way before I decided to come to Kalos."

"Eeeeeee! This is so exciting!" Rin stamped her feet in joy as she held her poster of Akihiro tight in her hand. "I can't believe I ran into Akihiro's little sister! I'm one of his biggest fans! I can't wait to tell my family!"

"Wa-Wait! Quiet down!" Maiko placed her hands on Rin's shoulders, a look of worry on her face. "You can't tell a soul!"

"Eh?" Rin stopped her cheering to cock her head to side, puzzled. "But why?"

"Because! The reason I came to Kalos is to make my own mark, if I started my journey back in my home in Hoenn or somewhere else then I would be showered by comments about my parents or my brother and then people would use me and that wouldn't be no fun at all!" Maiko sighed. "I just want to do things my way and find my own path in life, alright?"

"Nyahahaha! Oh now I see!" Rin spun Maiko around, effectively causing her to become dizzy. "You want to be your own blazing star just like me and Espurr. Well...we'll just keep it our little secret then." She placed a finger on her lips for emphasis and her Espurr attempted to do the same. "Anyway, come on everyone to the Lab!"

Not missing a beat, Rin put her poster back in her backpack, zipped it close, and ran off with her Espurr before turning back to see Maiko and Mawile standing with confused looks.

"Why are you going that way Rin?" She asked.

"Well the Lab is down there." Rin pointed to the lab that was a block from their location. "I guess you were running so fast you didn't know you passed it."

* * *

Chapter 2 done! I stopped here since I was too lazy to write any more ugh...but yes introducing the ever energetic Rin with her Espurr and Maiko's big secret of being the sister of a musical star! Whoever knows which character I based Rin's clothes and some of her personality on gets an internet cookie.


	3. Chapter 3

The two girls walked into the Pokemon Lab at the same time. It was mostly Rin's idea that they had to take their first step to getting a license together. She said that when two people meet, it was fate's deciding that they had to be together.

"I think that's for couples..." Maiko said with a puzzled look as they rode the elevator.

"Well I don't think it was officially said by some fancy general. I say it can be new friends too!"

She laughed at her friend's enthusiasm but she also pondered on that as well. She seemed to be a big fan of her brother...Could Rin just be saying that because of her brother's status? Maiko logged the thought in the back of her head, she'll find out that answer sooner or later.

Once the elevator came to a stop, they walked out with their pokemon into the Professor's office.

"Oh Professor Sycamore! We're here for our licenses!" Rin turned to Maiko and whispered. "See I have to be formal, mom said but I like to call the Professor suave man."

"Suave man?"

"Yeah, yeah! I mean that's what mom says he's like."

"Ah there's the last two!"

The two turned around as a man entered inside of the office, the professor from Rin's nods. Rin really was right: He did look like a ladies man. Between his permed wavy hair and the casual clothes with his lab coat, he seemed more suited to be a college student than a professor. Then again, Professor Birch is something else.

"Uhh...Hello Professor Sycamore!" Maiko bowed towards him. "I apologize for our lateness! Please forgive us!"

Professor Sycamore waved a hand, a gentle smile on his face. "No need for apologizing! You're actually right on time. You must be Maiko Fujiwara and Rin Asai, correct?"

The two nodded in unison though right after Rin waved a paw sleeve.

"Though I would prefer if people recognize me and Espurr's future position as crime fighters." She added.

"Right, right! Can't forget your coveted status as a vigilante!" He then looked at their Pokemon with a interested look. "Hmm...Mawile and Espurr as starter Pokemon? A very interesting choice!"

"Of course, I can't leave my partner behind! We're a team for a reason!"

"Plus it would be a shame to leave Mawile back at Hoenn. It would probably cause a wreck if I wasn't there."

The professor laughed a laugh, one of those laughs that would instantly draw attention from others in a good way that is. "I see, I see! Well, there's no purpose in keeping you waiting so I'll give you these." He reached into his pockets and took out two Pokedexs: one red, the other blue. "These are Pokedexs, they're devices that will help you understand all the Pokemon in Kalos. Do you mind going on a journey and filling it all up for me? I'm sure you'll get stronger during it."

Rin's eyes lit up with excitement as she jumped into the air. "Yes, yes, yes! Our first job request! And we'll beat up any baddies on the way!" Once again acting like synchronized robots, both Rin and her Espurr start punching the air.

"I mean Professor Birch would ask us to do the same thing so it's no problem!" Maiko replied with a laugh. She then realized something and quickly brought her eyes back to the Professor. "Excuse me Professor Sycamore, are there other kids going on this journey? I mean there's Rin of course but...uhhh..."

"Right you are! Hmm..." He placed a thumb and finger on his chin in thought. "I think they said something about meeting up and preparing for their journey by going to the Pokemon Center by here and having one last treat at one of the Cafes that was near the center, Cafe-"

"Oh, oh, OH! I know, I know, I know where! I'm a expurr on these places!" Before either could interject, Rin had grabbed Maiko by the arm, Espurr lifting Mawile up with his psychic abilities, and they were off in a flash.

"Wow, that Rin is a energetic one. I wonder how Maiko will survive with her..."

"I still don't know why we couldn't go to one of the fancier restaurants here." A girl said in a displeased tone as she sat down at one of the small circular tables of the currently deserted and chic-designed Cafe. Her medium-length blonde hair was coiled into curls, a black headband as an accessory to go with her outfit of a gray tie neck blouse, pleated skirt, and bow shoes with white socks that went up to the knee. "Knowing my father's status, they would've gladly made a table for a grand feast before our journey."

"Because Evelyn, we should get on the road before it's dark!" A brown-haired boy with glasses said in a frazzled tone. His outfit was more simple: a blue t-shirt with khaki shorts and sneakers. "We only have our starters so we should hurry so we can catch some Pokemon and before we run into stronger pokemon. A big feast would take all day!"

"Aron's right, I'm not wasting my time, time I could be using to gain more pokemon, to sit around and eat." A dark-haired boy wearing a black jacket and navy pants with boots said in a sharp tone.

Evelyn crossed her arms but right when opened her mouth to make a counterargument, the door of the cafe opened or rather was slammed open which caused all three to look at the entrance. Rin, in all of her glory, with her Espurr with Maiko's Mawile back on the ground at the entrance. She then turned to the left and shook her fists close to her chest as an impatient look crossed her face.

"Come on Maiko, you're going so slow!" She whined. Finally Maiko managed to arrive at the entrance, exhausted as she leaned on the door frame for support.

"I can't help it that you're so fast!" Maiko said between gasps of air. "I slipped out of your hand once we left the lab and I didn't know where you went; someone had to point out where they heard Mawile's screams."

Mawile shot a look at Rin and her Espurr and both of them immediately became shocked. "Eh?! I put you in danger Maiko! How I can be a crime fighter when I put people in danger?!"

"Well at least you still had Mawile right? I would've never found you guys if Espurr never took her." Maiko said to her despair-ridden colleague. It seems to comfort Rin and she went back to her normal self.

"Nyahaha! You're right! As future crime fighters, we should always have a plan B for when another plan sours!"

"Hey!"

The two stopped their conversation to see Evelyn storming up to them, Aron and the other boy following her trail. "Who are you and who do you think you are? You must have a lot of nerve storming in a cafe when I'm here dining!"

"Eh?" Aron blinked a few times as he studied Maiko's Mawile before his eyes shot out wide open. "It is, it is! It's an Espurr and a Mawile!" He ran past Evelyn to the Pokemon and pulled out his Pokedex, a green one, that immediately starting recording information with its robotic monotone voice.

_"Mawile, the Deceiver Pokemon. It uses its docile-looking face to lull foes into complacency, then bites with its huge, relentless jaws."_

_"Espurr the Restraint Pokemon. The organ that emits its intense psychic power is sheltered by its ears to keep power from leaking out."_

"I've seen a few Espurrs before but never a Mawile and here's one up close!" His eyes seem to be lit up with awe as he studied both of them while the other male just gave a scoff.

"Hmph...they don't look like much."

That comment didn't sit well with either pokemon as they both took on looks of fury and growled, alarming Aron.

"No, no! Don't listen to him, you're very strong! I'm sure of it!" He shot a glare to the other while he just shrugged.

"Oh!" Maiko spotted Aron's Pokedex. "You have a Pokedex too! Did Professor Sycamore send you on a journey too?"

"Of course." The mysterious boy replied coolly as he pulled out a purple Pokedex from his jacket. "You'll need it to be an experienced trainer. I'm Masato Ishida, I plan to gain all eight badges and become the Kalos Champion."

"I'm Aron Sires and I want to be a Pokemon researcher one day so I study as many Pokemon as I can!"

"I'm sure you two don't need to know who I am." Evelyn said with a flip of her hair. "My family is very well-known."

Both Rin and Maiko cocked their head, visibly confused at her statement.

"Really? They must be pretty popular then." Maiko suggested, she then laughed. "Though I don't know who they are sadly..."

"Popular?!" Evelyn put her hands on her hips and stared at Maiko with a furious look which made the girl shrink. "We're beyond that! I'm Evelyn Grey, part of the famous Grey family! We're known for our famous shows, movies, and plays all over Kalos!"

Maiko felt a little relieved at Evelyn's status. Maybe then will her superstar brother be put under lock and key for awhile.

"I-I see..."

"What about you two?" Masato asked with a raised eyebrow. "We introduced ourselves so it's fair to tell us."

"I'm Rin Asai and my goal is to be a future vigilante with my Espurr!"

"And I'm Maiko Fujiwara. I came from my home in Hoenn to try and find my own path."

"Hoenn? That's super far from here!" The next part made Aron look at Maiko with a curious look. "And...Fujiwara? That sounds a lot like that superstar Akihiro Fujiwara and come to think about it, you guys look pretty similar..." Aron cocked his head. "Is it..Is it possible that you two are related?"

And boom her secret was out yet again. Maiko swallowed as she ran a hand through her hair. "Umm...Umm...Well you see..."

"Fat chance she's related to him!" Evelyn scoffed. "He's way too famous for a plain uncultured girl like her to be related! It's only fate's grace that she looks like him and has the same name!"

_Thank god for Evelyn._ Maiko breathed a sign of relief.

"Well if we're doing nothing here but small talk, I say we leave." Masato said, walking off.

"Eh?!" Rin was thrown off by his sudden departure. "You guys are leaving already? Not even for a first battle?"

"Hm? A battle? With your Pokemon?" He stopped and turned around to face her, a smirk on his face. "Don't make me laugh. I've already assessed your pokemon and they're weak. Simple as that."

"That isn't true!" Maiko said with clenched fists. "You're putting a scenario in your head that hasn't even happened yet. My parents always said underestimating opponents is a fatal mistake for a trainer."

"Oh wow, she's even more dumber than I thought." Evelyn sneered. "You haven't heard about Masato's older brother? He was able to defeat the Kalos gym leaders and the Elite Four with only four Pokemon plus he earned the top 3 rankings in the famous Battle Cup!"

"Hmm...Oh yeah! I think I remember that guy! He was super crazy strong!" That's when a sneaky grin appeared on Rin's face. "But didn't Akihiro beat him in that same tourney? I mean that's why he got second after all."

Masato's eyes narrowed dangerously as he shot a glare at Rin. "I know that." He spat bitterly. "And I would prefer if you shut up about it." He then turned away from them and walked off. "Besides I have no more time for annoyances standing in the way of my journey. Aron, Evelyn, we're leaving."

"Hmph!" Evelyn's nose went high into the air as she followed Masato, adding a sashay to her step. "Maybe after you travel around here, you'll get some culture."

Aron was both frightened and bummed out, frightened at how the situation had steered out and bummed out seeing how he wanted to study the Pokemon much longer. "Umm...See you guys later! And thank you for the data!" He, at least, decided to give a warm smile and a wave before running after his two friends.

"Man, they were real jerks!" An annoyed Rin said, pouting.

"Well Aron was pretty nice, Rin..."

"Okay he was nice but a bit too soft but the other two were JERKS! Especially that Masato guy! How dare he called my Espurr weak?! We train a lot!"

"Espurr,Espurr!" Rin's Espurr agreed, shaking its little arms.

"Yeah, I didn't like how he insulted Mawile either. I'm actually glad she kept her temper _this_ time." Maiko crossed her arms. "But...my parents always said if you think an opponent is too hard or too easy without even trying then you might as well give up the battle."

"Aha!"

"Eh? What's wrong Rin?" Maiko asked, perplexed by her sudden outburst.

"That's your path! Maiko, you and Mawile need to get all eight badges and become the Kalos Champion! Mawile would get way strong plus I would much rather have you as champion than that stinky Masato!"

"Me?" Rin had a point, maybe being champion could be her path. It was an opportunity no of her family members had before plus it would be her own thing. Plus Rin was with her, maybe it would be the right choice. "Well alright. I'll collect all of the gym badges and enter the Kalos League!"

"Yeah, yeah! You'll be a champion and I'll be a great crime fighter! Hey, Maiko! Can we travel together? I say, as friends, we should go on our journeys as one!"

"Well we've been together this entire time plus you probably know more about Kalos than I ever would. It would do me good to have you along plus like you said, we're friends!"

"Of course, that's how us vigilantes work! Now come on, let's head out before it's dark out! Even Espurr and I can't defend against all of the baddies during that time of night!"

The two girls laughed and quickly ran out of the cafe, eager to finally start their journey.

* * *

I think the best thing about having no internet is you can't distract yourself with stuff so you can keep typing up chapter after chapter. The bad side is when you're trying to make plot points and characters, you have to rely on printed sources and random thoughts rather than a internet guide. Anyway we finally get started on the journey and wow other trainers! But anyway now it's the true start of the journey!


End file.
